Conexiones Dimensionales
by AmyLight95
Summary: Sarada Uchiha tenia muy claras sus intensiones: convertirse en Hokage y ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que nadie la subestimara, aunque eso signifique meterse en grandes problemas. Gracias a sus acciones se encuentra en otro universo en donde descubrirá la gran diferencia entre el chakra y el ki. Posiblemente haya un futuro GohanxSarada [Hiatus por ordenamiento de ideas]
1. Capítulo I

Conexiones dimensionales

Xover: Dragón Ball Z & Naruto

 **Nota:** Hace tiempo que estaba involucrada en el fandom de Naruto, también estaba fascinada por el universo de Dragón Ball Z, por eso me inspiré en escribir este Xover.

Debo decirles primeramente que la mayor parte de esta historia se desarrollará en el universo de Dragón Ball Z, y la única afectada por el cruce de los universos será Sarada, quien será la protagonista, junto con Gohan.

Los hechos de Dragón Ball Z se desarrollarán poco después de los Cell Games, mientras que en el universo de Naruto se desarrolla luego de los sucesos de la película de Boruto.

Ante cualquier duda, está a un review de distancia.

Ahora sin más que decir: ¡a leer!

Capítulo I: El incidente

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

Era una linda mañana en la oficina del Hokage, comenzando con la pila de archivos que adornaban el escritorio, algunos pergaminos extendidos desde sus afueras y el agotado hombre que yacía derrotado por el cansancio.

Naruto Uzumaki no esperaba que esto fuera tan agotador y aburrido, gracias a sus responsabilidades que lo mantenían lejos de su familia. Todo por mantener la compostura de ser un ejemplo para todos los aldeanos, y continuar con su deber de mantener la paz entre las naciones.

La puerta se abrió y una conocida figura aparecía.

\- Hey, parece que necesitas un descanso – dijo el recién ingresado, Shikamaru.

Naruto esbozo una sonrisa – No te preocupes, solo tomaba una siesta – el rubio se incorporaba lentamente.

\- Hokage-sama, uhm es decir Séptimo – saliendo detrás de la figura de Shikamaru, se encontraba Sarada.

\- Ah sí, Sarada se presentó voluntariamente para hacerle una propuesta – Shikamaru indicó mientras dejaba ingresar a Sarada.

Sarada dio unos pasos con sus manos tras su espalda – Es cierto – la pelinegra se mantuvo con su mirada firme y con el mentón elevado con suma seguridad – ¡por favor, tómeme como su alumna! –

Naruto miraba firmemente hacia Sarada.

\- He decidido en convertirme en Hokage, además… no quiero quedarme atrás de mis compañeros, sobretodo de Boruto, así que por favor, enséñeme a ser tan fuerte como usted –

Shikamaru miró a Naruto, y este parecía pensante, juzgando por el entusiasmo y la voluntad de la niña, parecía que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente ante a una negativa. Analizando también la actual situación de Boruto, que tenia las altas expectativas de ser muy fuerte gracias a Sasuke, ¿por qué no? Él podría hacer lo mismo con Sarada.

\- Esta bien, Uchiha Sarada – Naruto sonrió mientras su mentón estaba frente de sus manos entrelazadas – tal vez no sea un Uchiha para enseñarte las técnicas del Clan, pero he visto que eres hábil y muy fuerte, a partir de ahora serás mi discípula, dattebayo! –

Sarada sonrió ampliamente, por fin podría demostrarles a los demás su potencial, ya que su primera oportunidad fallida fue en los exámenes Chunnin. Además de que no podía quedarse atrás mientras a Boruto le esperaba un duro entrenamiento con su padre.

 _Flashback_

 _\- ¡Queeeeé!? – Sarada se levantó mientras sus manos se apoyaban firmemente sobre la mesa – Pero papá, y cuando partirás? –_

 _\- Mañana a la mañana, se trata de realizar investigaciones de lo que quedaron en la dimensión de Kaguya – contó Sasuke y añadió – además, esta vez tengo pensado en llevar a Boruto –_

 _\- Ya veo…- le contestó un poco desanimada por la noticia, sabía que su papá era un shinobi que debía cumplir con su deber por el bienestar de la Aldea, pero también era el maestro de Boruto, por obvias razones este también tendría qua entrenar, lo comprendía, pero eso significaba muchas cosas - Vaya, con que Boruto se hará más fuerte si va con mi papá – se dijo a sí misma la Uchiha, luego recordó ese acontecimiento en donde el rubio aseguró protegerla, se sacudió la cabeza. No lo permitiría, si ella se iba a convertir en Hokage, se aseguraría de ser la más fuerte, ese es el deber, proteger a los demás, no a ser protegida._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Quién más que el rival del maestro de Boruto para entrenarla, era perfecto.

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

\- Kage bunshin no jutsu, es la técnica que suele usar Boruto, de rango B… el usuario tiene la capacidad de crear varias copias suyas no ilusorias…

Habían pasado varios días, los primeros fueron agotadores ya que Sarada se tenía que encargar de ayudar al Séptimo en temas administrativos y varios papeleos, pero estas vez por fin podía acceder a uno de los pergaminos que le permitiría dominar la dicha técnica, solo le costó hasta la tarde para dominarla, ya tenía bases con lo aprendido en la academia con la técnica de Bunshin no jutsu, y sus antecedentes de su perfecto control de chakra.

Más tarde en ese mismo día se estaba dirigiendo a la oficina del Hokage satisfecha de dominar una de las técnicas características del Septimo creada por el legendario Tobirama, ingresó a la oficina pero se no encontraba nadie, decidió esperar un poco, seguramente estaba haciendo algunos deberes. De pronto se escuchó pequeños golpes en la ventana.

\- Es el halcón de mi papá – Sarada abrió levemente la ventana con intensión de leer el mensaje pero luego se detuvo dudosa – ¿Debería hacerlo? Después de todo…

\- Es tu padre… - terminó Naruto mientras ingresaba a la oficina, la sorpresa fue lo suficiente como para que Sarada hiciera un pequeño grito, luego se sintió apenada.

\- Lo siento

\- No tienes que disculparte – le sonrió Naruto mientras comenzaba leer la carta – Mmm, a ver, solamente es el informe, está todo normal por ahora, Sasuke y Boruto se encuentran bien –

\- Uhm, Séptimo…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sé que Boruto se está volviendo muy fuerte, eso me alegra, pero…

\- Si, entiendo – asintió Naruto, sabía perfectamente como se sentía Sarada – después de todo es tu rival, o me equivoco –

\- Bueno, podríamos decirse que sí – su semblante se volvió serio – pero Boruto está acompañando a mi papá en una importante misión rango S, mientras yo aprendí una técnica rango B, hay mucha diferencia –

\- Ven, acompáñame – Naruto pasó de largo y Sarada lo siguió por los pasillos hasta que ingresaron a un cuarto en donde dejó boquiabierta a Sarada.

\- Esos son… –

\- Así es. Acá yacen los pergaminos de las técnicas prohibidas – Naruto se encargó de tomar el pergamino que sostenía Sarada para acomodarlo junto con los demás – aunque te parezca poco, el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu fue la primera técnica que dominé, eso había sido lo suficiente para poder graduarme y convertirme en Gennin –

Sarada permanecía en silencio.

\- Sarada… no olvides que eres un Uchiha que posee el Sharingan, y con la fuerza sobrehumana demuestras una capacidad superior a los demás, incluso a nivel Jounin, por eso más que nada tienes mi confianza, no por nada serás la sucesora de este puesto – Sarada se sonrojó.

En ese momento su mirada se dirigió sobre los estantes en donde se encontraban los pergaminos, habían gran variedad de técnicas prohibidas, pero su sus ojos solo captaron la curiosidad de cierto pergamino en donde tenía como símbolo algo muy similar al rinnegan de su padre.

\- Ya veo… con que eso es de mi papá – se acercó Sarada al estante.

\- Correcto – afirmó Naruto – Es un ninjutsu que te permite viajar de dimensión a dimensión, tu padre en base de sus conocimientos al tema, ya que en todo este tiempo estuvo viajando para encontrar los orígenes de Kagu… - Luego Naruto se mordió la lengua – Olvida eso –

\- Si te refieres al asunto del porqué mi padre se ausentó tanto tiempo, eso ya me lo contaron luego de los sucesos de ese sujeto llamado Shin – aclaró Sarada, claro que sabia del porqué su padre se ausentó en todo este tiempo, era por el bien de la aldea y sobre todo por ella y su madre, el único problema era que antes su padre no había perfeccionado la técnica y a consecuencia de ello se quedaba atrapado en largos períodos en otras dimensiones, por esa razón Sasuke no podía contactarse con su familia.

\- Hehehe que bueno que conocieras el asunto – Naruto sonreía nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca, de lo contrario si Sarada no conocía ese asunto, Sakura lo mataba – Aunque tengo que advertirte que la técnica aún no está del todo perfeccionada, estuve tratando de manejarlo pero estoy corto de tiempo libre y lo dejé, quizás algún podríamos descifrarlo juntos, sería tu primer reto –

\- Me parece muy bien – sonrió Sarada – ¿Y cuándo comenzaríamos, Séptimo? -

Naruto puso su pose pensante – A ver… primero tenemos que hacer esto, y luego lo otro… mmm… dentro de unos meses – concluyó con una gotita de nerviosismo.

\- ¿Queeé? – Un aura oscura de depresión invadió a Sarada – Eso no es justo –

\- Lo sé, pero primero debo hacer los preparativos para misiones para los gennin, y verificar como avanzan con la reconstrucción del estadio de los exámenes Chunnin – Naruto se tomó la frente con cansancio – Hay mucho trabajo que hacer, lo siento –

\- Entiendo… sería muy injusto de mi parte quitarle de esas responsabilidades –

\- Eres muy madura Sarada – sonrió Naruto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica.

Pasaron varios días y esa noche, Sarada salió muy cautelosa del departamento en donde vivía, ella ya tenía muy claras sus intenciones, tomaría el pergamino de la oficina del Hokage, luego se dirigiría en una zona apartada y trataría por todos los medios perfeccionar esa técnica, si lo lograba, no solo demostraría su gran potencial, también podría de ser una gran utilidad conocer otras dimensiones, quizás podría estar más o menos a la altura de su padre y alcanzarlo, ya que admitía que tenerlo lejos le dolía un poco… casi doce años sin conocerlo y ahora que está a su lado, pareciera que querría pasar más tiempo con Boruto, al principio la idea no le molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, le agradaba, pero el hecho de que su padre se lo llevara en una misión de tiempo indeterminado fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Por supuesto que sabía que esto estaba mal, no le agradaba aprovecharse de la confianza del Séptimo, estaba siendo egoísta pero no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

La luna llena era lo único que brillaba en esa noche, por fortuna Sarada fue muy discreta en tomar ese pergamino sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero en estos momentos se encontraba exhausta y sobretodo frustrada.

Pasaron una, dos, tres horas, no había avances y eso que cumplió las instrucciones al pie de la letra, sin tomarse un descanso. Casi llegaba a la media noche y se sentía devastada.

\- ¡No puedo! ¡Esto es muy difícil! – jadeó Sarada, se encontraba cansada y repleta de sudor, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre por tantos golpes en el suelo que dio.

\- Parece que tendré que intentarlo la próxima vez – se limpió el sudor de a frente con tristeza, estaba decepcionada porque anteriormente estaba esperando durante toda la semana para que llegara este momento, cada día estuvo preparándose pero todo había sido en vano.

Sarada dio una última mirada al cielo oscuro, pero de pronto sus ojos se ampliaron de asombro.

La luna ya no era blanca, sino que se había tenido de un rojo carmesí.

\- El eclipse… – susurró Sarada – ¡Eso es! ¡Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes! –

\- Recuerdo que mamá me contó que en la 4ta guerra ninja, se realizó el genjutsu más poderoso que existe, gracias a que la luna se tiñó de rojo, sonará muy loco pero… tengo la sensación que esto funcionará –

Sarada acomodó unos sellos que tenía preparado formando una compuerta en el suelo, hizo una serie de posición de manos y sin dudar, activó el Sharingan.

\- ¡Jutsu del portal dimensional, abierta! –

Sarada permaneció con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, hasta que un haz de luz los obligó abrirlos.

\- El portal… – sonrió Sarada – Por fin lo hice, ahora podré mostrarle al séptimo – Sarada volvió a posicionar las manos – ¡Jutsu del portal dimensional, cerrada! –

Y después todo se volvió oscuridad.

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

En el lugar más alto del mundo, en donde reinaba la tranquilidad, se encontraba un sujeto con tonalidad oscura regando felizmente las flores del templo. En una zona más apartada de allí, se encontraba un Namekusein meditando tranquilamente, hasta que de pronto su paz se vio interrumpida cuando sintió una presencia que lo incomodó un poco. Sus ojos se abrieron en ese entonces.

\- Tengo la sensación de que algo inusual acabó de aparecer –

\- Yo también pude sentirlo señor Piccolo – Un pequeño Nameku se dirigió a la orilla del templo Sagrado en donde tenía el acceso de poder verlo todo y podía observar que desde un sitio lejano se encontraba una niña inconsciente – no puedo deducir como apareció esa persona, es como si hubiera aparecido de la nada –

\- Será mejor que lo averigüe – Piccolo dejó su pose de meditación para prepararse para su vuelo.

\- ¡Espera señor Piccolo! no creo que sea necesario precipitarse – indicó Dende y el susodicho se detuvo – a diferencia de las energías malignas que conocimos antes, este se ve muy diferente… - guardó silencio por unos momentos y luego dijo:

\- Es como si no perteneciera a este mundo… –

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

El viento sacudía el cabello de Sarada, frunció el ceño hasta que abrió sus ojos y luego se reincorporó mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer el terreno llano, tenía algo de pasto, pero casi totalmente era tierra desertada con algunas cumbres.

Sin duda este no era la aldea de la hoja.

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

Terminé, aunque admito que no me gustó mucho escribir esta parte pero era necesario explicar cómo Sarada terminó casualmente en el universo de Dragon Ball, ahora sí comenzará lo interesante…

La próxima actualización será muy pronto, en serio ;)


	2. Capítulo II

**Nota:** Muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar y dejar su follow y favs, espero que esta historia lo disfruten. Eh leído que quieren que haga más largo los capítulos, les aseguro que lo intentaré pero es algo difícil porque a veces los capítulos deben terminar en un punto en específico.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen, sino de sus respectivos mangakas, Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo II: En otra dimensión

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

Sarada estaba perturbada, ¿Acaso esa técnica la había teletransportado en otra parte del mundo? Lo malo es que no sabía en qué lugar estaba, se veía tan desértico así que no sabría cómo pedir ayuda.

Se levantó por sus medios pero luego sintió un pequeño choque eléctrico que la obligó a caerse, lo recordaba, esa técnica le costó una gran cantidad de Chakra.

Pero de pronto una sombra invadió sobre ella, Sarada elevó su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se ampliaron. Una criatura con unas enormes alas estaba mirándola con voracidad, a los ojos de Sarada se trataría de una criatura prehistórica que había leído en los libros, un Pterodáctilo y a los ojos de esa criatura, ella sería su almuerzo.

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

Era una hermosa tarde en las montañas Paoz, luego de los sucesos de los androides, ya habían pasado unos de tres meses desde el torneo de Cell y la Tierra se encontraba en tiempos de paz.

\- ¡Gohan, es hora de almorzar! – se escuchaba la voz de Milk (o Chichi), al no recibir respuesta, la mujer bufó cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo – Igual que su padre, siempre tiene la costumbre de salirse por la ventana – se cruzó de brazos – Cuando regrese tendré que ser más estricta con él, no señor, mi Gohan no se convertirá en un rebelde –

Mientras tanto un joven azabache con su atuendo normal basado en una camisa blanca y sus pantalones oscuros, volaba felizmente por los alrededores, despejado de la tristeza que le había dejado la ausencia de su padre, Son Gohan vive con su madre y ambos lograron sobrellevar esa ausencia. El hibrido aún continuaba con sus entrenamientos cada vez que visitaba a Piccolo, pero ya no era tan menudo como antes ya que estaban en tiempos de paz, y en lo único que se mantenía más que enfocado eran en los estudios.

Su recorrido se vio interrumpido cuando escuchó un grito, de una chica para ser exactos. Sin dudar se dirigió en esa dirección que estaba a unos pocos metros.

Gohan podía ver en la distancia que se trataba de una chica, junto con un animal con claras intenciones de comerla. Pero de pronto algo inesperado para él ocurrió.

\- ¡SHANNAROOO! –

El puño de la muchacha impactó fuertemente a la criatura que lo lanzó a unos cuantos metros alejándolo de ella, dejándolo sin aire por unos momentos, luego de eso ante haber perdido esa batalla, la criatura se alejó por los aires.

\- ¡Wow! – fue lo que soltó Gohan.

La chica se encontraba claramente agotada y jadeando de cansancio, tuvo que recurrir lo poco que le quedaba de su energía para salvar su vida, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder de nuevo la consciencia pero una figura desde los cielos vestido de blanco con cabello azabache aterrizó frente a ella, como si fuera un ángel, pero sin alas.

\- ¡Por unos momentos pensé que esa criatura iba a comerte, me dejaste sorprendido! – le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

\- eh… ¿Acaso tú…? – fue lo único que pudo decir Sarada, ya que sus ojos se cerraron y cayó al suelo.

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontraba recostada sobre un futón, luego giró levemente su cabeza al otro lado y se encontró con sus lentes e inmediatamente se reincorporó para ponérselos. Aprovechó en esos momentos para analizar en donde más o menos se encontraban, justo se topó con un marco en donde se encontraba una foto familiar, se trataba de una mujer sonriente que estaba acompañada de quien sería su esposo, un sujeto corpulento teniendo en su brazo a un niño de cuatro años, y juzgando las similitudes se trataría de su hijo, pero se detuvo en un detalle que le llamó la atención, ese niño tenía cola.

\- Veo que despertaste –

Sarada se exaltó, pero después vio que se trataba de la mujer de la foto, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

\- Te veías muy mal cuando te trajeron aquí, ¿te encuentras bien? –

\- Eh… si, gracias por su hospitalidad –

\- A mí no me deberías agradecer sino a mi hijo Gohan, él fue quien te trajo hasta aquí –

Así que Gohan era ese niño que se había encontrado antes, ahora lo recordaba, sucedieron cosas muy extrañas desde que realizó esa técnica esa noche de eclipse, pero lo más extraño fue encontrarse con ese niño, no lo olvidaría, no cualquiera aparecería de la nada con tanta naturalidad y volando ¿o acaso era un delirio antes de perder la conciencia? Todo esto le parecía demasiado difícil de comprender, y sin olvidar que vio una foto suya con una extremidad de más.

De pronto quería salir lo mas pronto posible de ese lugar, por suerte su vista se dirigió hacia la puerta, afortunadamente estaba abierta.

\- Bueno, tengo que irme – dijo Sarada cuando se levantó y comenzó acomodar su pequeña mochila en su hombro.

\- ¿Tan pronto? – se asombró Milk – pero si apenas despertaste –

\- Es que… debo llegar pronto a la villa, o sino…– su voz sonaba apenas como un murmullo mientras caminaba hacia atrás en dirección a la puerta – ¡además! tengo que llegar lo más pronto posible a Konohagakure, ¿sabes? Así que cuídese mucho señora –

\- ¿A Konohagakure? – preguntó con incertidumbre, ese lugar jamás lo había oído – Oye, pero…! – no pudo decir nada más ya que Sarada salió de su casa.

Sarada suspiró cuando salió de la pequeña casa, desde afuera se veía hermoso, rodeado de pasto, algunas plantas silvestres y estaba rodeado de árboles.

\- Es mejor que nadie se entere de lo que hice – se dijo Sarada mientras se posaba a la primera rama de un árbol – Además ese lugar comienza a ponerme nerviosa –y a partir de ese momento comenzó a saltar árbol tras árbol.

No pasó mucho tiempo pero de pronto Sarada tuvo que obligar a detener su trayecto cuando sintió como si el mundo se sacudiera. Ella rápidamente se sostuvo del árbol para no caerse, y de pronto vio que se trataba de un árbol que recientemente fue derribado, pero no por hazañas de la naturaleza, fue derribado por un niño, ahora lo recordaba, se trataba de ese chico que lo había visto antes de desvanecerse por el cansancio, y probablemente se trate de ese chico llamado Gohan.

\- Se ve perfecto – sonrió Gohan mientras partía el árbol en varios pedazos solo usando su mano.

\- Increíble… y no necesita usar reservas de chakra para tener esa precisión – dijo Sarada mientras lo observaba, justo se posaba en el árbol en donde podía observarlo muy bien como Gohan lanzaba al aire los enormes trozos de madera y los cortaba hasta convertirlos en pequeños troncos bien realizados y se apilaban uno tras otro, luego fijó su vista en otra parte, pero parpadeó sorprendida, no tenía cola como supuestamente ella había visto en esa foto, por ahora decidió restarle importancia al asunto ya que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, aunque sin duda no dejaba de ser curioso…

Gohan giró la cabeza hacia atrás mirando en dirección a la chica, ella se exaltó un poco ya que no esperaba ser descubierta - Ah hola, ya veo que ya te encuentras mejor –

\- Sí… eso parece – Ella mantuvo su compostura en esos momentos, luego saltó del árbol en donde se encontraba aterrizando en el suelo, y se quedó observando la pila de troncos que hizo el chico – Tú debes ser Gohan, ¿verdad?– el susodicho afirmó– Por cierto… te agradezco por haberme recogido en tu casa – le sonrió amablemente.

\- Bueno… no fue nada – Se rascó la nuca el chico sonriendo entre dientes – Por cierto ¿qué hacías en un lugar como ese? –

\- Este… es una larga historia – Sarada prefirió omitir el tema –Es que… me encuentro perdida y necesito encontrar un atajo para llegar a Konohagakure lo más rápido posible ¿sabes… si hay alguna forma de llegar? –

\- En realidad no – contestó Gohan algo perplejo – es que jamás había oído un lugar como ese –

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! – Sarada sonaba desconcertada – Pero si es una de las Aldeas Ninjas más importantes entre las cinco naciones, ¿de verdad jamás oíste de eso? –

\- Lo siento… – y basándose en sus conocimientos gracias a los estudios, podría asegurarle que probablemente ese lugar que estaba diciendo ella no existía pero prefirió callar porque por alguna razón esa chica daba algo de miedo cuando se enojaba.

Los ojos de Sarada taladraban de nerviosismo.

\- Entonces… ¿qué voy hacer? No sé dónde estoy y tampoco sé cómo voy a llegar a la Aldea. Si se llegan a enterar, entonces el séptimo, mis padres, esto es como una pesadilla – las lágrimas comenzaban a caer con desesperación en el rostro de Sarada mientras Gohan la observaba con detenimiento.

Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que el tenso ambiente se rompió cuando de pronto sonó una voz muy familiar para el chico

\- _¡Gohan! ¿Me escuchas?_ –

\- ¡Señor Piccolo! – se sorprendió Gohan.

\- ¿Eh? – Sarada estaba completamente confundida mirando por todos lados tratando de descifrar el origen de esa voz.

\- Asi es – afirmó – Como sabrás en estos momentos me encuentro en el Templo Sagrado, y hace rato hemos notado la extraña aparición de esa muchacha que está junto a ti –

\- Si, es verdad, y también parece que ella se encuentra perdida – contó Gohan algo confuso.

\- Es cierto, desde el templo estaba observándolos y pensaba que sería lo mejor que trajeras a la niña en el templo sagrado, porque necesitamos hacerles algunas preguntas sobre su paradero... – dijo Piccolo para la sorpresa de la chica – y estoy seguro que ella también busca respuestas – la pelinegra elevó su rostro con asombro ante el dicho del Nameku, convencida de eso.

\- Como usted diga Señor Piccolo – afirmó Gohan y después de eso se finalizó la comunicación, el pelinegro miró a la chica – Apropósito ¿cómo te llamas? –

\- Sarada Uchiha – contestó ella – Por cierto Gohan ¿qué clase de lugar es el templo sagrado?

\- Es en donde se encuentra Kami-Sama, el dios de la tierra – le contestó naturalmente el chico – solamente tenemos que dirigirnos allí, estoy seguro que podrán ayudarte –

\- Está bien – afirmó un poco aturdida luego de esos raros sucesos que recientemente presenció y ahora le están contando.

Gohan logró ingeniarse para acomodar los troncos en su espalda y miró a Sarada sobre su hombro – Primero tenemos ir a mi casa para conseguir un vehículo y así llegar al Templo –

\- ¿Un vehículo? –

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos! ¿Acaso no tenías prisa? – Gohan dio un gran salto sobre el árbol y ella reaccionó.

\- ¡S-sí! – Sarada lo siguió de la misma forma ya que Gohan iba más adelantado saltando rama tras rama, ella aprovechó para observarlo con curiosidad, se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un chico ordinario, entonces decidió activar el Sharingan para analizarlo, pero sus ojos se ampliaron con asombro – No tiene flujos de chakra, pero… ¿Qué es esa energía que tiene en su interior? – Sarada permaneció curiosa en esos momentos.

Cuando llegaron nuevamente en la casa de los Son, Sarada prefirió esperar a Gohan en el patio apoyándose en un árbol con sus brazos cruzados. Todo ese embrollo la tenía muy confusa, si lo pensaba bien, lo más probable es que no pertenezca a este mundo, lo cual era lo más acertado y de ser así, ¿qué iba hacer?

\- ¡Sarada mira! – el pelinegro salió de su casa revelando sonrientemente una cápsula – ¡Por suerte pude encontrarlo! – presionó el botón de la cápsula y lo lanzó al suelo, una leve explosión bastó y se reveló un vehículo volador.

\- ¿Ehhh?! – los lentes de Sarada brillaban de escepticismo al ver semejante creación, ese pequeño objeto almacenaba semejante vehículo, parecía una versión moderna de los pergaminos, o un jutsu para realizar la invocación.

\- ¡Vámonos Sarada! – la llamó Gohan mientras se dirigía hacia la compuerta del pequeño aeronave.

" _¿Cómo todo pudo tornarse así?"_ pensó Sarada mientras se subía al vehículo, claro que en su mundo existían esas cosas, pero esto era muy moderno, era como si hubiese viajado en el tiempo o algo así, ya que en su mundo apenas se implementó la tecnología y la comunicación.

Definitivamente este no era el mundo que conocía, por eso iría con Gohan a buscar respuestas.

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

\- Es impresionante – comentó Sarada luego de bajarse del vehículo volador obviamente manejado por Gohan, el templo sagrado se trataba de un lugar increíblemente alto gracias a la estructura que posee y hermoso por cierto.

\- Vaya, con que decidió venir hasta aquí – apareció Piccolo de repente, Sarada ante la aparición repentina se ocultó detrás de Gohan.

\- Sí, aunque parece que todo esto es demasiado confuso para ella – respondió el semi saiyajin.

\- Eso parece… - Dijo Piccolo mientras observaba a Sarada de pies a cabeza -claramente es como lo estaba sospechando, esa niña no pertenece a este mundo –

\- Disculpe, ¿tú debes ser Kami sama verdad? – Preguntó Sarada apartándose de Gohan – ¿por el momento, cual es su seguridad de esté en otra dimensión? –

\- Para empezar no deberías referirte a mi como kami-sama, porque no lo soy – contestó el Namek con brusquedad en su tono, detestaba que se refirieran a él como Kami sama, por su parte Sarada intentaba permanecer firme, no podía dejarse intimidar, aunque en el fondo tuviera algo de miedo, una pequeña gota de sudor la delataba.

Por suerte apareció Dende para bajar la intensidad del ambiente.

\- ¡Dende! es decir Kami sama – saludó Gohan.

\- ¡Hola Gohan! – respondió de la misma manera y luego miró a la chica, ella se sorprendió ya que en carácter del pequeño Kami podría notar que era totalmente opuesto a ese sujeto llamado Piccolo – no te asustes, aunque no seamos terrícolas, no somos malos – bromeó Dende, Sarada sonrió.

En esos momentos Sarada sin dar mucho detalle explicó como más o menos llego a esta dimensión, explicando que gracias a una técnica que quería perfeccionar, tuvo un desliz que involuntariamente no esperaba que esto se le fuera de las manos.

\- Así que era eso – Piccolo estaba muy atento escuchando a la chica.

\- Tal vez si vuelves a realizar esa técnica que utilizaste – ideó Dende.

\- Eso no pasará – fue la repentina respuesta de Sarada – La técnica que utilicé solo funcionó de casualidad, no hay seguridad de que eso regrese a mi hogar – dijo bajando su cabeza.

\- No te preocupes – Gohan apoyó su mano en el hombro de la joven – con la ayuda de las esferas del Dragón podremos hacer que puedas regresar a tu mundo –

\- ¿Dijiste… esferas del dragón? – preguntó asombrada la chica.

\- Sí, las esferas del dragón tienen la capacidad de cumplir cualquier deseo – dijo Gohan.

\- ¡Si, eso es verdad! – Afirmó Dende con entusiasmo – Solamente tenemos que reunirlos y pedírselos a Shen Long, estoy seguro que eso podría funcionar –

\- Se están olvidando de una cosa – la voz de Piccolo ganó la atención de todos los presentes – las esferas del dragón se utilizan una vez por año y ya han sido utilizadas hace tres meses, eso significa que tendrás que esperar hasta que las esferas se reactiven nuevamente –

\- Es cierto, lo había olvidado – afirmó Dende con decepción mirando a Sarada – lo siento mucho –

\- Entonces… no me queda otra opción que permanecer en este mundo – Sarada apretó los puños.

\- Y lo mejor sería que te quedes en este sitio – fue lo que dijo Piccolo con sus brazos cruzados – ya has causado muchos problemas y es mejor no arriesgarse debido a tu incompetencia –

\- Pero señor Piccolo – reprendió Dende ante la falta de tacto del guerrero namek hacia la chica.

\- Tiene razón – fue la respuesta de Sarada – después de todo yo fui la que generó todo esto – añadió con desánimo.

No sabría si se podría adaptar tan fácilmente en este mundo tan diferente al suyo, y lo peor, estando tan lejos de su familia y amigos, se sentía tan sola.

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

En un lugar muy remoto por las oscuras horas de la noche, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron repentinamente y sin que este se lo propusiera, el Mangekyo Sharingan se activó.

\- ¿Sucede algo tío Sasuke? – Boruto al ser el que estaba en guardia en esa noche pudo percibir la inquietud de su maestro.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, la mente del hombre no podía dejar de pensar en Sarada, podía sentir como si algo malo estuviera ocurriendo con ella. Pero era imposible estando en tiempos de paz.

Pero esa sensación de inquietud seguirá vigente hasta verla sana y salvo.

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

¡Terminado! Ahora Sarada se enteró que está en otro mundo. Lo bueno es que hubo interacción entre Gohan y Sarada, lo malo es que no convivirán juntos xD Y eso que les hace falta explorar las habilidades del uno al otro y las historias de cada uno.

Una pequeña referencia. Hace poco salieron los databooks de la nueva generación de Naruto. Se descubrió que Sarada maneja el elemento Raiton (rayo) y el Yin. Conoce el shurinkenjutsu: molino de viento sombra, también se destaca en fuerza y percepción, tiene el nivel de 4 estrellas en Genjutsu, Taijutsu y Ninjutsu.

También recordemos que tiene el Kekkei genkai del clan Uchiha: el Sharingan y la fuerza centenar gracias al entrenamiento que tuvo con su madre, también que tiene un perfecto control de chakra. Posiblemente también puede ser que sepa algo de ninjutsu médico.

En el videojuego se añadió que Sarada maneja el elemento Katon (Fuego), no es cannon pero ya que es algo muy característico de los Uchihas será añadido en la historia.

Aclaro las edades, Gohan tiene 11 y Sarada 12.

Con respecto a los poderes de Gohan, sabemos que es el más poderoso del planeta, y en estos momentos si se lo propone, del universo. Es todo.

¡Hasta la próxima! Y lamento si encuentran algún error, no tuve tiempo para corregirlo. Comencé las clases, así que puede que me demoré un poco u.u


	3. Chapter III

Notas al final del capítulo, los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen.

Capítulo III:

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

No tenía alternativa, porque no pudo medir lo que estaba realizando, ella solo quería volverse más fuerte, quería marcar una diferencia. No iba a llorar porque desde que llegó a este sitio extraño, ella se había comprometido mantenerse firme frente a este tipo de circunstancia, porque después de todo ella encontró su camino ninja, estaba decidida en lo que iba a convertirse y tenía un gran camino por recorrer. Aunque eso signifique enfrentarse a sus propios demonios, aunque eso signifique cometer ciertas equivocaciones que podrían ser irreversibles. Como en este caso.

Y para poder concentrarse y mantener su cabeza fría, se dio cuenta que era necesario estar alejada de los demás. Por eso no tardó mucho en descubrir la tranquilidad que le transmitía sentarse en la orilla de la plataforma, mirando hacia la nada, y solo pensando mientras una brisa la acompañaba, esperando quizás una señal que le diera esperanza.

Desde lejos era observado por Gohan quien acompañaba a Piccolo como siempre, el nameku estaba de brazos cruzados sin perder su vista a la chica, no por esa curiosidad que le emitía a Gohan, sino por un profundo recelo.

\- Señor Piccolo – el joven aprendiz rompió el silencio – cuando la vi por primera vez, pude notar que no es una chica común y corriente –

Él solo siguió con su típica expresión pétrea escuchando lo que él le decía.

\- Ella es muy fuerte, lo supe porque vi como derribó a ese dinosaurio usando el poder que le quedaba –

\- Eso parece – respondió simplemente – después de todo explicó que proviene de una aldea de Ninjas, pero tiene un nivel de pelea muy bajo –

Desde luego, pensó Gohan. Porque a diferencia de ellos, no contaban con los genes de los guerreros más poderosos del universo, pero había algo en ella que podría marcar una diferencia con los seres humanos, no cualquiera posee una gran fuerza teniendo el ki muy bajo, o quizás inexistente.

\- Yo pienso que tiene potencial – agregó, pero de pronto el hibrido se alarmó cuando vio a Piccolo extender su mano en dirección hacia ella – E-espera, ¿Qué piensas hacer? – el Nameku sonrió.

\- Heh, comprobar si tus conclusiones son correctas, niño – y a continuación, utilizó su palma para crear una corriente de aire lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomar desprevenida a la kunoichi, aprovechando su concentración frente a la orilla de la plataforma y empujándola al vacío.

\- ¡Whaaa, Señor Piccolo! ¡No me refería a eso! – corrió rápidamente hacia ella.

\- Lo sé – respondió con cierto cinismo que lo caracterizaba a veces, de todas formas sabía que Gohan iba salvarla pero quería comprobar si ella poseía un poder en especial, claro que a su estilo poco convencional.

Sarada sintió como su corazón se había detenido por esos instantes luego de sentir como su cuerpo se iba por delante por la fuerza del viento, y así comenzaban los segundos más largos, como si estuviera en cámara lenta, pero no es como si la kunoichi estuviera asustada en esos momentos, después de todo ella era una gennin bien entrenada, se las ingenió inmediatamente para lanzar una cuerda con un kunai perforándolo en la columna que sostenía el templo.

La idea no estaba mal, exceptuando un mal cálculo que generó que la fuerza del impacto no soportara el peso de la caída de Sarada.

De nuevo, sin poder depender de sus instintos ninjas y presa del pánico, de una inevitable y dura caída de unos cientos de kilómetros aproximamente, Sarada solo podía esperar su fatal destino.

Y todo esto transcurrió cincos segundos desde aquel intento de asesinato, así como ella terminó interpretándolo.

De pronto sintió como unos brazos rodeaban desde atrás, deteniéndola del curso de la caída libre, la kunoichi abrió sus ojos con asombro al ver de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – el híbrido se elevó rápidamente hacia la plataforma y Sarada se alejó de él en ese mismo instante cuando sintió sus pies apoyarse cuidadosamente sobre el suelo.

\- T-tú… vuelas – como un flash, su memoria recobró aquél momento cuando perdió sus energías luego de derribar a esa bestia prehistórica, un chico vestido de blanco había aterrizado frente a ella, del cielo – Tu realmente vuelas – repitió estupefacta.

\- Tus ojos cambiaron de color – respondió este, Sarada parpadeó desconcertada, pero era cierto, había activado el Sharingan estando instintivamente en modo de alerta, por lo ocurrido recientemente, que hizo que su mirada adquiriera ese tono, reflejando como se sentía actualmente.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?! – preguntó irritada – ¿Acaso querían matarme o qu-? – pero calló repentinamente ante la aparición del nameku – Tú... ¿fuiste tú, cierto?

\- Así es – respondió sin reparo – Tal parece que estabas en lo correcto – dijo refiriéndose al hibrido y luego regresó su mirada a la chica – Al exponerte casi al peligro, tus ojos adquirieron ese tono –

\- Fue involuntario – dijo inmediatamente.

\- ¿Ah si? – alzó una ceja el guerrero namekiano con cierta desconfianza para luego descartarlo, no le parecía un dato relevante para conocer ya que su nivel de pelea seguía siendo bajo aún teniendo esa extraña habilidad ocular.

\- ¿Y cambia de color cuando te enfadas? – preguntó Gohan, Sarada hizo una mueca tanto por la inocencia de la pregunta como por la cercanía que mostraba ese chico, casi invadiendo su espacio personal, ya de por sí, viendo esa foto de él con una cola, le parecía extraño, le incomodaba.

\- ¡Ya hemos preparado una habitación para ti Sarada! – Apareció Dende con Mister Popo – No es mucho, pero espero que sea suficiente mientras estés aquí – aclaró amablemente.

\- Oh, gracias – respondió ella solamente girándose hacia ellos.

\- Bueno, creo que es tiempo de irme – dijo Gohan para la sorpresa de la kunoichi, ella solo lo miraba silenciosamente de reojo – no quiero imaginarme como se pondrá mi mamá si llego tarde a la cena –

¿Y de ese modo se irá así como si nada? Pensó ella es reproche con sus brazos cruzados mientras miraba de reojo al chico. Pensaba dejarla a merced a esos sujetos extraños, no tenía nada en contra de Kami-Sama, parecía genuino y amable, pero Piccolo era todo lo contrario, le ponía nerviosa, y sin olvidar el aspecto y esa actitud sombría de Mister Popo le transmitía.

Gohan se fue corriendo hacia la orilla de la plataforma, regresó la nave que utilizó de vuelta en su cápsula y se fue volando luego de una fugaz despedida, asegurando que regresaría pronto.

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

La habitación que le proporcionaron a Sarada superaba más allá de sus expectativas, no había puertas y ventanas, en cambio lo acompañaba unos amplios marcos que accedían a otros pasillos, incluso en el exterior tenía el acceso al cielo nocturno. Era un sitio cómodo para sus estándares, pero eso no significaba que lograra conciliar el sueño en su primera noche lejos de casa, con un futuro incierto. Ella solo permanecía en la penumbra, sentada mientras abrazaba sus rodillas con una profundo sentimiento angustiante, una culpa terrible, aprovechando de su soledad, solo dejó escapar un par de lágrimas… se sentía inútil sin saber qué hacer, había prometido no llorar, pero tenía que dejar escapar lo que estaba acumulando desde que supo que estaría aquí, un leve lloroso se escapó de sus labios, sin poder evitar, soltó una maldición.

Pero luego se alarmó ante la presencia de alguien más, pero luego recupero su postura. Se trataba de Dende extendiéndole un pañuelo con una sonrisa que lograba tranquilizar a cualquiera, Sarada aceptó el gesto.

\- Gracias – ella aceptó el objeto, agradeció profundamente la compañía del pequeño kamisama, quizás podía ser aquél que podría acompañar en esta etapa de insomnio – Uhm, Kami-sama, quería preguntarle, ¿cómo es que se encuentra despierto a estas horas?

\- Eso es porque los habitantes de mi planeta no necesitamos dormir – dijo simplemente.

\- Ah era eso – Sarada parpadeó un par de veces procesando información reciente que la sorprendió – ¡¿Dijiste planeta?! ¡Entonces tú y ese sujeto llamado Piccolo son de otro planeta, cierto? – planteó la kunoichi teniendo en cuenta las facciones que compartían los sujetos verdes, ya lo había deducido antes pero teniendo en cuenta las dimensiones de este mundo, era mejor no opinar.

\- Sí, así es – Dende miró hacia el cielo – Tanto yo como el señor Piccolo provenimos del planeta Namekusein, un lugar muy alejado de la tierra –

\- Pero, estando tan lejos de casa… ¿no extrañas a tu familia y amigos? –

\- Sí, pero tengo un propósito en este mundo, de eso se trata, además… acá también tengo amigos –

\- ¿Amigos? – se aferró nuevamente con sus rodillas – ¿Tú crees que… podré regresar a mi mundo? –

Dende solo bajó su mirada frente al pálido suelo del templo, en esos momentos luego de que se aclarara que el rumbo de Sarada seria alojarse en el templo, se dedicó con Mister Popo a investigar sobre dimensiones y si existía una posibilidad de que se pudiera resolver esto con tan solo pedir el deseo a Sheng Long, solo había logrado concluir un futuro incierto para la chica.

\- No lo se… – fue su respuesta, Sarada sintió como si fuera impactada por un kunai, pero luego su expresión se suavizó, decaídamente.

\- Lo entiendo – después de todo, era un posible precio que debía pagar ante su incompetencia, tal como lo había dicho Piccolo.

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

Era un nuevo día en este misterioso mundo, para Sarada por supuesto, un dia en donde se pondría a prueba su adaptación, tampoco es que fuera tan diferente a su mundo, excepto por el hecho de estar lejos de su familia y amigos, y a la vez acompañada de extraterrestres y un niño que vuela, aparte de esto, todo era normal, incluso finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño, por suerte. Aunque no duró mucho.

\- Anda Sarada, súbete – instó el pelinegro

\- No lo sé – respondió dudosa mientras miraba de reojo a un dragón púrpura.

Esa mañana Gohan había regresado al templo y de paso traer a su amigo "El Gran Dragón", obviamente ese tipo de criaturas mitológicas solo existían en los libros para niños o mediante invocaciones de alta complejidad, obviamente hecho por ninjas profesionales de esa índole. Sarada hizo una mueca al ver a la criatura de aspecto dócil y caricaturesca (porque incluso parecía capaz de modular algunas palabras), el resultado de algo cursi y cliché para ella, cosa que el dragón percibió, y obviamente eso no le agradaba, casi le mordía su mano cuando ella se acercó para acariciarlo, gracias a la insistencia de Gohan.

Indignada, ella se cruzó de brazos y se giró dándoles la espalda a ellos.

Gohan se rascó su cabeza sin saber qué hacer. Él no tenía mucho tiempo libre ya que lo usaba para realizar sus tareas académicas, y cuando salió para verla Milk le envió un recado de comprar algunos víveres. En ese momento a Gohan le pareció buena idea que Sarada lo acompañara para lograr que ella explorara el exterior y no se quedara encerrada como si fuera una prisión.

Piccolo por su parte se encontraba en una esquina apartado de los demás, también con los brazos cllruzados, pero solo estaba meditando, como suele hacerlo. Ignorando lo que hacían los jóvenes, de todas formas confiaba en Gohan, así que la dejó bajo su control.

El pelinegro suspiró y tiró del brazo de la chica.

\- Oye, ¿qué haces? –

\- Tienes que conocer otros lugares Sarada, no puedes quedarte ahí

\- ¿Y por qué no? – alzó una ceja.

\- Porque… – meditó por unos segundos – ¡Ya sé! Te cargaré en mis brazos si te opones –

\- ¡Esta bien, tú ganas! – Alzó sus palmas frente a él en un intento de mantener distancia, luego suspiró inclinando sus hombros hacia delante – Lo intentaré –

Y lo hizo. Esta vez el dragón a regañadientes aceptó a Sarada en su lomo y ambos volaron hacia una dirección exacta, guiados por Gohan.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Sarada? – preguntó este al notar el ceño fruncido de la chica.

Sí, de hecho. Ahora que lo preguntaba, no podía creer como Gohan se tomaba esto con naturalidad, la habilidad de levitación en su mundo es algo imposible, pero el niño lo hace sin problema alguno.

\- Me enteré que Kami-sama y Piccolo son extraterrestres – dijo.

\- Ah cierto – respondió el híbrido restándole importancia – ¿Y eso qué?-

\- ¿Eso también te hace un extraterrestre? – Fue una declaración impulsiva de su parte, pero luego se arrepintió, sonaba bastante interrogante – Es decir, en ese momento vi una foto, tenías una cola –

\- Bueno… es de nacimiento.

\- Los seres humanos no nacen con cola – entrecerró sus ojos.

\- Lo sé pero, mi papá… – hizo una breve pausa – él es de una raza guerrera de otro planeta –

\- Entonces eres un hibrido – más que una pregunta, fue una declaración obvia. Sarada percibió la dolida expresión de Gohan cuando mencionó a su padre, así que decidió cambiar abruptamente de tema – ¿Por eso tienes esa habilidad de volar, cierto? Me parece increíble.

\- Todos pueden hacerlo, incluso tú –

\- ¿Yo? – Sonrió incrédula – Imposible, en mi mundo no existe esa habilidad para los shinobis de mi aldea, no hay acceso. Al menos que poseas habilidades especiales como en la aldea de la Roca– luego sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de nostalgia – O seas Naruto Uzumaki… – sonrió, cosa que Gohan se había percatado.

\- Vaya, si tú lo admiras mucho, debe tratarse de una persona increíble – Aquella deducción acertada hizo que Sarada se sonrojara levemente.

\- Bueno… lo es, si no fuera por él, no estaría luchando por ser cada día más fuerte –

\- Con que ser más fuerte… - el susurro se dispersó en el aire cuando percibió algo que lo obligó a detenerse.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la kunoichi al notar el ceño fruncido de Gohan.

\- Permanezcan aquí por favor – fue lo único que dijo cuándo comenzó a descender.

Abajo, una niña se encontraba llorando mientras se aferraba fuertemente a un sujeto en un intento mediocre de protegerlo, el hombre estaba cubierto de sangre y a punto de perder la conciencia para siempre.

\- Pero qué te pasa niñita, ¿acaso tu abuelito no puede dormir? – se burló cruelmente el sujeto mostrando un arma semiautomática, venía acompañado con otros más esperándolo en una furgoneta – ¿Qué te parece si le hago un favor al viejo y acabamos con esto de una buena vez?

\- ¡No! – ella se aferró fuertemente hacia a él, se trataba de una jovencita de cabello castaño y con dos trenzas tratando de proteger a la única persona de su familia que le quedaba, a pesar del estado vulnerable que se encontraba, ella era valiente – ¿Ya tienen todo lo que quieren, por qué no se van? –

\- Que inocente – la chica sintió nauseas al escuchar ese tono sugerente y ver que también se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, se puso a su altura y le dijo – También te queremos a ti… – le tomó de su mentón obligándola a mirar a los ojos – y solo a ti –

Ella con todo su valor, le escupió en su cara, cosa que enfureció al sujeto y le propinó una bofetada tan fuerte que le dejó hinchada su mejilla y cayó al suelo.

\- Chiquilla estúpida – el hombre se limpió su pómulo y levantó el arma frente a ella – De todos modos no valías la pena –

Ella solo cerró sus ojos esperando la detonante, pero solo escuchó una explosión afuera.

El hombre se giró alarmado y salió del almacén para notar que la furgoneta estaba totalmente desintegrado y sus acompañantes se encontraban con quemaduras, pero no muertos, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el muchacho que se encontraba allí esperándolo.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? –

Gohan frunció profundamente el ceño con sus puños apretados luego de ver el estado de la chica llamada Lime, él la conocía por supuesto, y no se percató de la mejilla inflamada, cosa que hizo que su enojo creciera más.

\- ¡Eres un maldito, como te atreves a pegarle! –

\- ¡Eres un estúpido! – Sin más, el hombre comenzó a dispararle sin tregua contra el niño, pero este permanecía con la mirada firme mientras las balas rebotaban de su cuerpo, el hombre quedó impactado al ver que el niño se encontraba en buen estado luego de que acabara sus balas.

Sarada veía desde el cielo con el dragón, boquiabierta por la capacidad del chico. Esa resistencia, esa velocidad parpadeante que utilizó para acercarse al hombre, y dejarlo inconsciente luego de propinarle un golpe en el abdomen, lo suficiente como para provocarle terribles heridas internas. La kunoichi acomodó sus lentes para precisar bien lo que estaba observando, ese chico ni siquiera estaba utilizando toda su fuerza, lo podía ver con sus ojos bañados de carmesí, esa cantidad de energía que tenía el niño estaba perfectamente almacenado en su interior.

\- Oye Lime – el pelinegro se acercó hacia la castaña que se aferraba a su abuelo con recelo– Tranquila, soy yo, Gohan ¿Me recuerdas? –

\- ¿G-gohan? – cuestionó la joven mirándolo, ella conocía a Gohan, pero no al Gohan de cabellos y ojos negros, sino al rubio de ojos celestes, todo era un poco desconcertante para ella, la vida de su abuelo peligraba, el dolor que sentía en su mejilla… pero después de que él la salvara y ver esa increíble fuerza, oir su voz, por fin pudo asimilarlo – Eres tú… – los ojos verdes de Lime brillaron de emoción.

\- Sí, disculpa si tuviste que encontrarme de esta forma – se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa, luego regresó su atención al señor herido – Señor Lao… – murmuró mientras se acercaba al él, tomaba su brazo y lo cruzaba sobre su hombro, recargando su peso sobre él.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó alarmada la chica.

\- Descuida, lo llevaré a un sitio en donde lo curaran – iba a elevarse para llevarlo al Templo en donde seguramente encontraría semillas del ermitaño hasta que percibió la presencia aterrizando detrás, se giró con asombro – ¿Sarada? –

La kunoichi se bajó del dragón quien sabe desde qué altura, pero no importaba ya que ella siendo una ninja podía aterrizar elegantemente sin problemas desde grandes alturas. Su mirada se posaba firme mientras se acercaba a Gohan extendiendo su palma hacia el viejo, el hibrido iba a preguntar hasta que un brillo color verdoso cubrió la mano de la chica y lo apoyó levemente sobre el abdomen del viejo, esparciendo energía vital durante un tiempo prolongado, y para el asombro de Gohan, la hemorragia se había detenido y la herida se cerró.

\- Estará bien – declaró la kunoichi mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con una leve sonrisa, su nivel de ninjutsu médico no era tan avanzado por eso la dejaba un poco exhausta por la gran cantidad de chakra que se requería.

Gohan parpadeó un par de veces con asombro, tenía razón, el Señor Lao se encontraba descansando en sus brazos pero sin riesgo de vida.

\- Oye, muchas gracias – se acercó Lime frente a Sarada – salvaste la vida de mi abuelito –

\- Solo hice lo que tenía en mi alcance – respondía ella simplemente.

\- No seas modesta, lo que acabas de hacer fue increíble – agregó Gohan – No nos habías mencionado de esas habilidades tuyas – Sarada se enderezó instintivamente mientras una gotita de nerviosismo aparecía detrás.

\- Bueno… – aclaró su garganta.

\- Lime…– la voz ronca del hombre irrumpió por fortuna de la pelinegra.

\- ¡Abuelito! – La castaña se acercó – Qué bueno que estés bien – lo abrazó

\- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió Lime? – el señor Lao movió su cabeza hasta que notó la presencia de los dos jóvenes que por suerte y sabiduría pudo reconocer a uno de ellos – Gohan, debí imaginarlo – le sonrió y este le correspondió.

\- No solo él, si no fuera por las habilidades curativas de ella – indicó a Sarada – habrías muerto –

Afortunadamente llegaron las autoridades para llevarse a los bandidos, y pasaron la tarde en el pequeño pueblo. Gohan amablemente se encargó de ayudar al señor Lao con algunos deberes y recuperar algunos materiales.

Mientras tanto las chicas se encontraban apartadas.

\- ¿Y tú también eres fuerte? – preguntó Lime a Sarada.

\- No creo que tanto como él – contestó refiriéndose a Gohan.

\- Ni que lo digas, Gohan es muy fuerte, yo misma vi como destruyó el domo extremadamente blindado sin problema –

\- Vaya… – se sorprendía cada vez más la kunoichi.

\- Parece que acabas de conocerlo, pero te aseguro que es alguien increíble. Asi que no vayas a sorprenderte –

\- Eso parece –

\- Seria un perfecto esposo – soltó con clara intensión.

\- ¡¿EH?! –

\- Y eso fue una advertencia – le fulminó con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- Cómo digas – sonrió con una gotita en la cien, eso fue algo muy evidente que optaba no involucrarse. Ni que le fuera a dar importancia al asunto porque en definitiva no estaba interesada.

\- ¡Muchas gracias por los víveres Señor Lao! – dijo Gohan. Ya era hora de la despedida.

El señor hizo un ademán de que siempre es un placer atender al hibrido.

De pronto Lime dio unos pasos hacia delante quedando frente al pelinegro, parecía dudar al principio pero finalmente lo hizo. Lo envolvió en un abrazo.

\- Gracias Gohan… - luego se separó y lo miró con su esmeralda mirada, sus mejillas lucían levemente sonrojada – espero que vuelvas pronto –

\- Sí, claro – respondió tímidamente ante la extraña situación.

Sarada se encontraba conmovida con la escena hasta que vio lo patético que se veía Gohan en estos momentos, bufó por debajo. ¿Acaso todos los chicos son así? Se sentía un poco identificada por Lime en sus momentos cuando ella intentaba ser amable con cierto rubio, bueno, no era el caso.

Después de eso todos se despidieron, Sarada se subió de nuevo al dragón y se elevaron por los cielos al anochecer. La kunoichi miró de reojo al joven que volaba al mismo nivel que ellos, probablemente para no dejarlos atrás porque era evidente que Gohan era más veloz, por eso mismo le causaba curiosidad ¿qué tan fuerte podría ser?.

Aparte de eso, también le parecía una persona noble, por primera vez Sarada podía sentir que podría comenzar a confiar en alguien en este mundo.

\- ¿Dijiste… que yo podría volar, cierto? – Soltó ella de pronto, entonces Gohan la miró – ¿Tú, serías capaz de enseñarme?

\- Sí, pero por una condición. Si me cuentas más sobre ti – pidió el híbrido, ella se asombró – Porque seguramente tienes habilidades ocultas que mostrar y también pienso que eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas ¿Y tú quieres ser más fuerte o me equivoco?–

\- Tienes razón, aunque antes de eso, quisiera encontrar una forma de regresar a mi hogar –

\- Tenemos las esferas del dragón – Sarada bajó la mirada luego de recordar su charla con Dende, no era una opción factible, así que no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones – Y en caso de que no funcione, seguiremos buscando otra alternativa, si pudiste hacerlo una vez, puedes volver a intentarlo, solo tienes que confiar en ti misma –

\- Entonces… ¿Podré contar contigo? –

\- Si, porque de eso se trata –

Sarada sonrió, ya que por fin apareció la esperanza que tanto buscaba. Se trataba de él. Gohan igualmente sonrió, porque también encontró algo que buscaba con tanto anhelo, un amigo.

No es que desmeritaba los que tenían, por supuesto que no. Pero por primera vez compartía algo con alguien de su edad y que no durase solo un día, porque estaba seguro que la volvería a ver.

Esa noche ambos se despidieron sin olvidar de la promesa de verse muy pronto, tenían una especie de complicidad pendiente.

Gohan regresó a las Montañas justo antes de la cena, estaba muerto de hambre por cierto.

\- ¡Ya vine! – Gritó el híbrido al abrir la puerta, sus ojos se ampliaron de sorpresa – ¡Abuelito no esperaba tu visita! –

El enorme sujeto solo levantó su mano en modo de saludo mientras le sonreía a su nieto.

\- ¡Qué bueno que llegaste Gohan! – Milk apareció de la cocina – Porque ya comenzaba a preocuparme por lo el largo tiempo que pasabas con esa muchacha, ¿por lo menos trajiste los víveres que te pedí? –

\- Sí mama – el chico le entregó el paquete.

\- Vaya con que mi nieto ya es todo un galán, no sé quién será quien te habrá enseñado esas cosas, pero bien hecho muchacho – agregó Ox Satán pícaramente.

\- ¿Eh? ¡No, no se trataba de eso! – respondió inmediatamente el joven.

\- ¡Pero qué dices papá! – Recriminó la mujer – mi Gohan no tiene tiempo para esas cosas, primero debe concentrarse en sus estudios ¿no es así? – preguntó mirando a su hijo.

\- Si – respondió sin sorna.

\- Por cierto, me parece muy bien que le hagas compañía, aunque parezca un poco extraña – dijo Milk pensativamente – Bueno, no importa, lo bueno es que están ustedes para oir esta noticia – ella sonrió.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Gohan.

\- Si Milk, desde que llegué no has parado de mencionar sobre eso – añadió Ox Satán.

\- Bueno, es que al principio todo esto era muy confuso, por eso no pude decírselos antes, pero ahora es seguro, muy seguro – la mujer tocó suavemente su abdomen con ternura – estoy esperando un bebé –

Afonía.

\- ¿Un nuevo nieto? ¡Vaya, felicidades! ¿No lo crees Gohan?

\- Sí, es… es estupendo – sus palabras no eran del todo reflejada con su tono, sonaba bastante apagado de lo que esperaba pero tanto Ox como Milk no se habían percatado de esto ya que la sonrisa que mostraba Gohan simulaba perfectamente una máscara.

Eso solo le traía tristes recuerdos, pensaba que lo había superado, pero no podía de dejar de sobrellevar aquel sentimiento que tuvo que sufrir cuando hace tres meses veía a su madre llorando en el suelo ante la muerte de su padre.

Culpa.

Y ante eso, era la razón por la que ese bebé nacería sin la presencia de su padre.

Sin embargo prefirió omitir este tipo de pensamientos, al menos frente a su mamá y su abuelo, lo más indicado que podía hacer ahora era dirigirse hacia su habitación sin bajar sospecha.

\- ¿Gohan, no iras a cenar? – se adelantó la mujer algo preocupada por el comportamiento inusual de su hijo, algo que había heredado de Goku era su voraz apetito (aunque claro, no tanto como el de su progenitor).

\- No mamá – convenientemente le sonrió para tranquilizarla y luego de eso ingresó a su habitación en silencio, cerrando la puerta para la sorpresa de Milk, que dentro de sí misma sentía que algo no andaba bien.

Gohan se recostó en su cama abrazando su cara contra la almohada.

\- ¿Por qué papa? – susurró el semi saiyayin – dijiste que estarías a mi lado cada vez que pensara en ti –

Esta situación le hacía recordar lo solo que se sentía, desde la muerte de Goku, que nunca pudo superar.

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

Los días comenzaron a ser más grises y con un aire de soledad. Pasaron varios días desde la última vez que vio a Gohan, la única persona que podía considerar como aquél que debía confiar. Era una extraña ausencia.

Se preguntaba si estaba enfermo. Nadie decía nada, sus preguntas no eran del todo respondidas.

Porque desde que Gohan no apareció, a Piccolo se lo notó muy alarmado, por no decir preocupado. Dende se situaba frente a la plataforma junto con Mister Popo observando a la nada.

Piccolo tomó la marcha y se fue volando sin advertencia.

Sarada estaba boquiabierta, en este mundo parecía que cualquier ser podía volar.

Y una intensa tormenta comenzó sentirse hasta lo más alto del templo y una fuerte ráfagas hicieron que Sarada se tambaleara un poco.

No había que ser un experto para saber que esto era una situación bastante grave.

Y sin importar las ráfagas y los estruendos, ella estaba decidida a acercarse a Dende, sin importar que eso signifique exponerse al peligro estando cerca de la orilla acompañada de los fuertes vientos. Ella quería respuestas.

\- ¡Sarada, mantente alejada por favor, es muy peligroso! – advirtió el pequeño Kami-sama, pero ella era muy terca que no se dejaría intimidar por los fuertes vientos, hasta que repentinamente las grandes manos de Mister Popo se mantuvieron firme sobre sus brazos que se posicionaron en el perfil de su cuerpo, obligándola a quedarse quieta, en una posición estática.

\- ¡Oye que haces!? – exclamó furiosa.

\- Míster Popo no puede permitir que te pase algo – dijo el aludido.

\- Entonces explíquenme qué es lo que está pasando – dijo molesta cuando dirigió su mirada a Dende.

Dendé miró hacia ella con pesar, después de todo Sarada no tenia idea de la magnitud de este tipo de acontecimientos, de estos niveles de poder, no tenia idea de que este planeta estuvo varias veces al borde de la destrucción definitiva, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenia ese presentimiento, pero que no se veía en condición de mencionárselo a ella, para no preocuparla. Pero a estas alturas ya era evidente, no podía ocultarlo.

\- Es Gohan… -

\- ¿Gohan está provocando esto? – preguntó con un hilo de voz – ¿Pero cómo? –

\- No lo comprenderías, pero él es uno de los guerreros más poderosos del universo –

En efecto, esto era lo más trillado que podría haber oído. Dende tenía razón, no lo comprendería. Porque sería difícil de confrontar los niveles.

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

Si leyeron hasta el final, les agradezco mucho.

 _Cualquier duda, Lime y el Señor Lao aparecieron en el capítulo 170 de DBZ_.

Lamento mucho la demora, en serio, me siento terrible. Confieso que este capítulo me costó muchísimo por el hilo argumental, había momentos que no sabía cómo manejar, momentos que fueron planeados en todo este tiempo, pero luego descartados porque se me hacía difícil plasmarlo, hasta innecesario, además que este capítulo fue escrito dos veces desde el inicio por disconformidad. Incluso parece un capítulo de relleno hasta el final, pero necesito crear un lazo entre Gohan y Sarada para que parezca algo bien sólido y poco forzado, más o menos que entren en confianza, poco a poco, lo siento, pero creo que esto será very slow. Pero le iré añadiendo un poco de fanservice para los curiosos de esta pareja crack xD

También aviso que estoy en otro fandom y con otro proyecto, por eso ya no me sentía tan inspirada (cofcofelkymanconsumiómialmacofcof)

Y con respecto a este fic, lo retomaré a partir de febrero, y luego veré como iré avanzando, necesito pensar para crear algo elaborado. No sé si los capítulos serán más largos, pero haré el intento. Solo espero que les haya gustado :3

Agradezco mucho por sus follows y favs, también por recibir sus opiniones y mensajes de apoyo, realmente lo aprecio mucho. Les iré contestando a partir de ahora, excepto si eres de los que son visitantes y no tienen cuentas de fanfiction como:

 **Darksoul:** Tu último review fue la gota que derramó el vaso y me puso en alerta para actualizar, gracias xD

 **Roxan:** Muchas gracias y lamento la demora.

 **Junior-Lagos34** : Este capitulo es más largo, como más de 13 páginas de Word! :D

Cuídense y nos leemos luego. No lo revise así que ignoren los horrores ortográficos TuT


End file.
